fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hades (BoB)
Hades (also called Don Hades, Death Face or Master Hades) is one of the gods that appears in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death. He is the final boss of that game and the main enemy, also the nemesis of this game. Hades is considered one of the three main gods of Greek Mythology. He's considered the Cursed Death because he has been punished without being able to access to the Alive World. He has two weapons, one is the Death Sword, in the past, it was able to kill anyone with a simple touch of the metal of the sword. The other one, the Hades' Scepter is the weapon that saves his energy. His main ability is Final Form, his normal appearance (Quiet Form) is his human form but it changes to a diabolical appearance, whose energy is rather stronger than his human one. Games Appearance Battle of Bracelets coming soon... Personality coming soon... The Story of Hades coming soon... Laude, the reincarnation of Hades One of the main defects that Hades has is that he can't physically leave the Hades. That's why he is really difficult to find in the real world. But he sends one of his emissaries to the real world with a necklace that links Hades' soul with the body of a pure person to display all his power in the real world. That's why Pandora and Minos were sent to the real world to find a pure person and give Hades' necklace to the victim and Hades will be able to control the victim's soul more and more. After the war in the underworld, Hades stayed patient in his palace while waiting for a new opportunity to make the empire of Hades on the real world. But said curse doesn't let him go personally to the world and the Golden and Dark Bracelets are watching a possible attack from the underworld. But Hades' soul can't be seen by any human, just by one that is Death Bracelet. That's how Hades sent Pandora to look for the perfect person. Casually, she found the owner of one of the Bracelets that Hades sent to the Earth to find more helpers. He was a merchant that found the (Death) Dexeus Bracelet and the power of the bracelet hadn't appeared on him. When Pandora saw him, she showed him a little silvern mirror in which Hades face was reflected. The merchant changed his face as he suddenly knew who she was. Then, the merchant and Pandora gathered in secret and the underworld damsel told him what his mission would be, finding the Hades reincarnation. He would know who he is by intuition and would give him the necklace that Hades gave her. After 13 days, a boy of the same age that Aingeru, that was travelling around the world to create a novel, appeared in the market where the merchant was selling his articles. And the merchant didn't fail, he recognized Laude and gave him the necklace. The power of Laude-Hades was always latent in his soul until Pandora arrived one day and showed him the same mirror that she showed to the merchant. And the same effect that the mirror had over the merchant, it had over Laude. A new Hades was born in that moment, his name was Laude. Attacks, Powers and Abilities Attacks Abilities * Main Weapon *'Death Sword' *'Hades' Scepter' Main Abilities *'Final Form:' **'Basic Hades' *'Pluto Inheritance' Class Classes are a new feature from Battle of Bracelets: Beyond. Right now, it is unknown the effect of classes in the game. *'Swordfighter' Trivia *Hades should be the Underworld God in Greek Mythology, but in Battle of Bracelets Series it's also considered the Death God. *Hades is a god of level S, the highest rank that a god could have. *Hades' dýnamis was not known, but actually, it is because Hades has the Pure Dýnamis. It could be one of the most powerful dýnamis. Gallery HadesBoB.png|Hades HadesBoB2.png|Hades with Final Form HadesLegendaryForm.png|Hades with his Legendary Form HadesZero.png|Hades in Final Form (sketch) LaudeHades.png|Laude, Hades' reincarnation HadesBis.png|'Hades'' new appearance RetroHades.png|'Hades' with his appearance from The Cursed Death in the DLC of The Origin of the Legend. Category:Fan Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Gods Category:Death Bracelets Category:Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Alange's Characters Category:Alange's Things Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Original Articles Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Deities